


Flesh and Blood

by opalmatrix



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: yuletide_smut, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gojyo suffers a messy minor injury, Hakkai's reaction surprises both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh and Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibi_zoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/gifts).



> Written for Yuletide Smut. This was a little more of a stretch for me than my previous efforts for the comm! Beta by the wonderful [**lady_ganesh**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh).

It was a scalp wound, and scalp wounds bled like crazy. Gojyo knew that, so his only concern was that the blood would drip into his eyes. Once he was certain that his headband was catching it all, he gave up worrying about it. The fight was nearly over anyway. The guy who'd nicked his head had swung himself all the way 'round, and it was easy to catch the back of his neck with a reverse stroke of the shakujo's spade blade. Ta da! One less butt-stupid youkai in the world.

The rest of the ikkou were finishing up too. Sanzo was peering into his gun's magazine, which seemed like a waste of time since he never needed to reload anyway. Goku was aiming a kick at the messy pile of body parts at his feet, apparently checking for any remaining life. And Hakkai was already rummaging in Jeep's back seat for the first aid kit.

Now that there was no one left to dice, Gojyo could really feel the blood soaked into his hair. Yuck. He loped over to Hakkai, who stared at him with horror in his eyes.

"Hey, take it easy: 's just a little cut that got carried away," said Gojyo.

Hakkai reached out with one white, slender hand and touched his hair gently. Gojyo felt the familiar flush of warmth that signaled Hakkai's chi in action, and then a tingling around and in the cut. As the tingling faded, so did the pain. 

"That's better," said Gojyo. "It was startin' to sting."

"As the adrenaline wore off, I suppose," said Hakkai. He was staring at his fingertips, which were red with Gojyo's blood.

Oh, crap, thought Gojyo. Here we go again: blood on his hands. Bad shit. He opened his mouth to say something light and comforting, when he realized that Hakkai's expression was not the usual mix of horror and guilt that meant he was remembering all the people he'd killed trying to rescue his his sister.

Hakkai's nostrils flared, and he raised his fingers to his mouth. He looked like he was about to lick them when he suddenly dropped his hand and looked around, as though he'd felt Gojyo staring at him. "Ha ha ha! It's good that we're almost at the next town. You'll need to wash your hair thoroughly, Gojyo."

Gojyo forced himself to relax. "Heh, that's for sure!"

"You fixed his head?" Sanzo had walked up to them. "If he didn't have such a long mop, it wouldn't be such a mess. Let's get going. It'll be dark in a couple of hours."

"Yeah," said Goku. "I'm _starving!_ "

Sanzo grunted and climbed into his usual seat. The rest of them piled in as well, and Gojyo stared at the back of Hakkai's neck, wondering what _that_ had been about. He really liked Hakkai, but sometimes the guy was still crazycakes.

They reached the town just as the sun was getting low and orange in the West, making it hard for Hakkai to see the road ahead of him. The inn was big and old-fashioned, with a bath in a separate building in the back. Fortunately no one was at the entryway but the lady who ran the place. She looked up from her magazine and blinked sleepily as they came in the front door. "How many—oh!"

She clapped her hands over her mouth, stifling a shriek. "It's OK, Aunty," said Gojyo. "It's just a scalp wound. It's aleady stopped bleeding."

She got her breathing under control but her eyes were still showing white all the way around. "What happened?"

"Youkai attack," said Sanzo. "They're all dead. Have you got a couple of rooms for us?"

"Oh! Of course! And…and I'll send up a tub and some hot water so the young gentleman can wash off."

Hakkai gladly accepted. "As soon as possible," he said.

Goku looked appalled. "But I'm —"

Sanzo whacked him with the fan. One of these days Gojyo was going to figure out where he kept it.

"Why don't you go ahead and have supper?" suggested Hakkai. "Gojyo and I will joined you when he's presentable."

"It'll take more than a bath," muttered Sanzo. He led Goku off to the common room, leaving Gojyo glowering at his back.

"Ha ha," laughed Hakkai, apparently sucking up to Baldy. He was like that sometimes. Gojyo scowled and headed for the stairs.

He got to the first landing before realizing that he wasn't sure of the room number. "Room 6 on the second floor," called Hakkai from behind him, guessing exactly what he was thinking.

It was a large room at the end of the short hallway, with their luggage already in the center. A table, four chairs, and a small iron stove, but no beds. There turned out to be two double bedrooms, one on each side. "Sweet," said Gojyo. He grabbed his bag and Hakkai's and went to take off his bloody clothes in the left-hand one.

He heard Hakkai directing the placement of the tub and the pails of water in the main room. He stepped out out of the bedroom wearing his shorts, with the rest of his clothes over his arm, as the door closed behind the porters. "Those need to soak in cold water," said Hakkai.

His voice was oddly tense, and he was staring at Gojyo's hair again. Gojyo handed him the trousers, shirt, and socks, and Hakkai dropped them into one of the buckets without looking. Gojyo started to strip off his shorts, and suddenly Hakkai was there, his hands over Gojyo's, hindering and helping him at the same time.

Hakkai buried his face in the crook of Gojyo's neck, licking and sucking, and his fingers released the shorts to grab at Gojyo's shoulders and push him backward into the bedroom. Gojyo, his feet tangled in the shorts, staggered and fell in the general direction of the nearer bed. "What the hell — ?"

He landed on his side, his thigh hitting the bed frame painfully. There was going to be a hell of a bruise there later. Hakkai shut the door firmly behind them, shooting the bolt, and started to pull off his own clothes, dropping them carelessly on the floor. Gojyo pulled himself the rest of the way onto the bed and stared at his friend.

It was not like they'd never gotten off with each other. But it had always been a quiet, gentle grope session, started apparently by accident after the lights were out. Who the hell was this flushed, hot, out-of-control dude, and what the fuck had he done with Hakkai?

Hakkai was naked now, all angles and skinny muscles and one big, impressive erection in the middle, its pale skin flushed a deep rose. "Gojyo," he said, and he sounded like a addict who was asking for a fix. 

Gojyo finally found his voice. "Yeah, baby," he said. "I'm right here, waitin'."

Hakkai stalked over to the bed like a big cat lining up a shot at a mouse. Gojyo closed his eyes and opened his arms. Hakkai leapt into them, knocking the breath out of them both, and Hakkai's mouth found Gojyo's in a kiss that stole whatever kind of a last gasp he had.

Gojyo had Hakkai's arms and one leg wrapped around him, and his partner was thrusting against him, clumsy and powerful, his dick grinding into Gojyo's belly in a way that ought to be painful. Gojyo writhed and flipped them over. Somewhat to his surprise, Hakkai let him.

Gojyo got his mouth and one hand free and pushed Hakkai's thick fringe out of his lovely green eyes. The pupil of his real eye was dilated, wide open. "Whaddaya want, buddy?" Gojyo whispered; "What can I do for ya?"

Hakkai reached up and grabbed a fistful of Gojyo's hair, pulling his head down. Gojyo let him. He felt Hakkai nuzzling the side of his head, and then his hair was released. When he looked at Hakkai again, there were traces of Gojyo's blood on his mouth and one cheek. 

Hakkai licked his lips, his nostrils flaring. "You, inside of me," he said. The neediness made Gojyo's belly tingle, bright sparks bouncing and spreading down into his groin. "OK, you got it, babe," he said and reached to the bedside table, where he'd emptied his pockets. 

The little bottle was there, and he flipped the cap as he eased onto his side. Hakkai held out his hand and Gojyo dribbled some into his palm. Hakkai slicked Gojyo's erection, then doubled up, knees spread wide, to reach inside himself. He closed his eyes and hissed as he fingered himself, and Gojyo lost his breath for a minute, watching.

"Please," said Hakkai, his voice faint and tight, and pulled out his fingers. "Don't make me wait."

Gojyo hauled himself onto his knees between Hakkai's legs and leaned forward, holding Hakkai's hips. He tried to ease himself inside, but Hakkai bucked up to meet him. They both moaned, and Gojyo bent down as he slid his arms up and around Hakkai. They rocked slowly at first, but Hakkai started pushing the pace after the first minute, writhing on Gojyo's cock as Gojyo tried vainly to make him take his time. It was over all too soon, and Gojyo tipped them both over onto their sides so that he could ease his back and breathe.

They lay there entangled, their breath slowing. Gojyo pulled out as carefully as he could, but Hakkai hardly seemed to notice. His eyes were half open, his mouth slack and sated. "Shit," said Gojyo. "I got blood all over that pillow."

"Hmm?" said Hakkai and turned his head to squint at the pillowcase near his face. "Doesn't matter," he whispered. "I'll get it out for them. Tomorrow. I'm going to sleep now."

That was amazing. Hakkai usually insisted on going through an entire set of little bedtime rituals unless he was half dead himself. Not to mention that he was going to need the toilet pretty soon. "Ain't ya gonna eat anything?"

"No. You should go though, Gojyo. I imagine you're hungry."

"I'm gonna wash first. My hair's all stuck together and it stinks."

Hakkai opened his eyes fully at that. "Oh dear. Yes. The water must be getting cold."

Gojyo bent down and kissed him. Hakkai's eyelids fluttered and then shut again as he smiled. "Good night, babe," said Gojyo.

The next morning, Hakkai awoke very early. For a moment, he felt wonderful. Then he realized his mouth tasted strange. Mostly it was the garbage dump taste of unbrushed teeth but at the bottom of it was a faint taste of metal. Blood. Gojyo's blood.

His sex stirred a bit at the memory. Resolutely, he ignored it. He opened his eyes and threw off the coverlet. The pillowcase was stained with blood. What had he been thinking?

In the other bed, Gojyo was sprawled, contentedly snoring, his head pillowed on a clean towel over a no doubt spotless pillowcase. His red hair was spread out, dry now, and clean. The sight was alluring, and yet it lacked the fevered urgency of last night. 

Hakkai's body told him in no uncertain terms that he needed the toilet. He gathered his wash bag and a clean set of clothes. And the pillowcase.

Sanzo was already awake too, smoking by an open window in the main room. He turned and looked Hakkai over very thoroughly. His eyes lingered on Hakkai's face. "I'm not going to ask," he said, at last. "I want to leave in two hours."

"Yes, Sanzo," said Hakkai, making his tone as soothing and unworried as he could. He hurried to the public convenience in the back of the inn and then to the bath. A glance in the mirror showed traces of dried blood across one cheek. It wasn't too noticeable—to anyone but Sanzo, apparently.

In an hour, Hakkai was impeccable and calm, the luggage was packed, and the whole party was eating breakfast with enthusiasm — save for Sanzo, who only picked at his rice and fruit, despite Goku's urging. They loaded themselves into Jeep and rolled out of town, westward.

The next two days were surprisingly carefree. No one attacked them. The road was rough but never worse than that. Unfortunately, this meant that Hakkai had plenty of time to think.

Was his youkai nature finally taking over? But he hadn't had any urge to _eat_ Gojyo, or even bite him. Well, not any more than usual. He feigned indifference over lunch the second day and tried to monitor his reactions to his comrades. But although he had to restrain himself from gobbling like Goku at dinner, he felt no urges to take a bite out of any of the rest of the party.

That evening, in their tent, Gojyo rolled over and kissed him once their safety lantern was out for the night. They took a gentle and considerate pleasure of each other. Hakkai felt content … and that was all.

On the third day, they were attacked by a small and overconfident band of youkai. Gojyo and Goku gained no more than bruises, but Sanzo took a cut to the point of his shoulder. Hakkai inhaled deeply (but he hoped, discreetly) as he cleaned and then healed the wound, but the scent of Sanzo's blood caused him no noticeable excitement.

As Hakkai turned to bury the bloody rag he had used to clean the wound, he caught Gojyo watching him. It occurred to him that he'd noticed this behavior several times over the past few days. He gave Gojyo a sweet, calm smile and wondered what his friend was thinking.

They came to another town that afternoon, a smaller one. There was a market in progress. Sanzo rolled his eyes. "I'm going to take a nap until dinnertime. Look after the idiots, Hakkai."

Of course what Hakkai actually did was settle Sanzo and the luggage in their single room, which was the only room available because of the market. Then he replenished their supply of fresh foods. Gojyo and Goku both bought some bits and pieces at the market before settling down for a beer (Gojyo) and a plate of noodles (Goku). Despite the crowded conditions in the room, everyone slept reasonably well, and they were on the road again early.

That evening, they camped out. After dinner, they played cards by the light of their campfire for a while, and then Goku began to yawn. Sanzo shrugged and followed him to bed, leaving Hakkai with Gojyo. Gojyo stretched: an unsubtle invitation to admire his physique. And Hakkai did, of course.

"I'm gonna get us a few more sticks of firewood," Gojyo announced.

This didn't seem entirely necessary, yet it certainly wouldn't hurt. "All right," agreed Hakkai. "Be careful."

Gojyo grinned, stood, and picked up their little hatchet. He strolled off in the direction of the little grove of scrawny trees where they'd gathered wood earlier in the evening. Hakkai went to brush his teeth, wash his face, and get undressed. As he settled in his bedroll, he heard Gojyo's footsteps, and then the light clunking of the small logs being dropped by the fire. A moment later, Gojyo poked his head into the entry of the tent.

"Hey, Hakkai?" he said, his voice oddly strained; "I've cut myself."

Hakkai shoved back his blankets and rolled up on his knees. "Gojyo! Show me, here in the lamplight."

He was expecting a serious injury: after all, Gojyo had been swinging a hatchet. But what Gojyo held out was his left thumb, sporting a small gash in which blood was welling steadily but not dangerously.

Hakkai inhaled, and as the scent of the blood reached his nostrils, his head seemed light and fizzy. "How did you do that?" he murmured. 

Gojyo smiled, looking embarrassed, and knelt down facing him. "I dunno. Stupid, ain't it?"

"Yes," said Hakkai, his eyes locked on the bright, swelling drop. It started to spill, and Hakkai reached out and cupped the injured hand in his. He felt the small, warm splash against his palm, and his own blood left his brain and coursed down his body to pool between his legs.

"You gonna wrap it up?" asked Gojyo, watching Hakkai's face.

"Oh," said Hakkai, blankly. It was hard to tear his attention away from Gojyo, on his knees, offering Hakkai his hand, his wound, his blood. "I should," he whispered. "It will get all over everything if I don't."

But what he did instead was bring his hands to his mouth, with Gojyo's hand trapped between them, and flick his tongue into the blood: warm, alive, and Gojyo's.

"You wanna eat me?" said Gojyo, his voice steady.

Hakkai looked up. He licked his lips and then released Gojyo's hand. "No, I don't. Or … not that way, no." His lips quirked into a small smile.

Gojyo gazed at him, his eyes warm and steady. "Heh. Well, that's OK, then. You gonna wrap up my thumb first, or what?"

Hakkai thought for a moment, then he rummaged in his bag for a towel and spread it on his bedroll. "Hold out your arms so I can get your shirt off," he ordered.

Gojyo smiled and let Hakkai maneuver him out of his shirt without disturbing the new welling of blood from the cut. His obedience was intoxicating. Hakkai pulled and pushed at him until he was sprawled on his back, his bleeding hand on the towel. Hakkai dipped one fingertip into the redly gleaming drop on Gojyo's thumb and began to paint his lover's body, tracing circles around the dusky disks that surrounded each nipple. He followed with his tongue, and Gojyo shivered. 

"Are you getting chilled?" murmured Hakkai, drawing a blood-red line down Gojyo's belly from his breastbone to his navel.

"Naw," said Gojyo, soft and hoarse. "It's good."

Hakkai lapped down the trail he'd made, then breathed over the wet, pink streak he'd created. "And this: is this good too?"

Gojyo squirmed a little. "Yeah. Good."

"Stay still, Gojyo. What else would be good?"

"Your … your tongue—"

"Yes?" Hakkai painted a circle around Gojyo's navel and erased it again. "What about my tongue?"

"On … on my dick."

Hakkai smiled down at the lean belly, watching it rise and fall increasingly rapidly as though Gojyo were finding breath rather dear. "Not yet, Gojyo."

The blood was welling more slowly now: Gojyo always did heal rapidly. Hakkai eased Gojyo's jeans and boxers off. He squeezed the thumb a little, coaxing out another ruby of life-stuff, and traced lines down each side of Gojyo's pubes, down onto the muscular thighs, erasing each in turn, taking his time. Gojyo trembled and swore, but he didn't wriggle. Hakkai began to feel dizzy himself: he was conscious of the hardness between his own legs, the erection tenting out his loose cotton sleep pants. At last he traced a gleaming line from the base of Gojyo's cock to the wet, rosy tip.

"Fuck," breathed Gojyo, and a rippling shudder ran up from his belly to his chest and his jaw. His long eyelashes fluttered on his cheeks.

Hakkai stayed where he was, breathing in Gojyo's scent, breathing out against the traces of Gojyo's blood. "I don't think we'd better," he said, with regret. Gojyo whimpered. Hakkai slipped off his own clothes in two quick movements, then wrapped himself around his lover like a vine. "We'll just have to improvise," he whispered into Gojyo's ear. "You may move now, Gojyo."

"Fuck yeah," growled Gojyo, all machismo once again. He wrapped his bloody hand around Hakkai's cock and pulled Hakkai close with the other arm. Hakkai pressed his smiling mouth against Gojyo's warm throat. They groped and writhed and stroked each other. To Hakkai's amazement, Gojyo held off his own orgasm until Hakkai had finished, then cuddled close, rubbing his erection on Hakkai's hip. Hakkai roused himself to lick down Gojyo's body once more and then over his cock, tasting the last of the blood before taking Gojyo's member into his mouth to give him a well-earned release.

At last Hakkai reversed his position slowly, hyper-aware of the mingled taste of blood and come in his mouth. He kissed Gojyo, sleepy and sated. Gojyo sighed and wrapped his arms around Hakkai.

"Does your thumb hurt?" asked Hakkai.

"Stings and aches a little," said Gojyo.

Hakkai raised himself on one elbow to look at the injury again. Something about the depth and direction of the cut was not right for a wound incurred while chopping wood. "Gojyo. You cut yourself on purpose."

Gojyo grinned, his eyes closed. "Yep. Busted."

"Why—" But Hakkai knew why. "Gojyo, I hope it doesn't disgust you."

"Yeah, I was real disgusted just now, wasn't I?"

Hakkai's heart turned over slowly, warm and comforting. "I don't deserve you, Gojyo."

"Not that shit again," grumbled Gojyo. He opened his eyes and smiled. "You gonna wrap up my thumb now?"

"I need to clean it first." Hakkai dug out washing and first aid supplies. After he had dealt with the deep little cut, he gave them both a quick blanket bath. Gojyo was yawning by the time they were all tidy and dry.

"You know" said Hakkai, as he was repacking the first aid kit; "You can't keep doing that. It's not safe: at some point, you'll injure yourself seriously."

"Hmm …?" Gojyo opened his eyes. "Oh, yeah, that reminds me: I got something for ya, at the market yesterday." He sat up and rummaged in his satchel, pulling out a small parcel wrapped in brown paper. "Here."

Hakkai opened it to reveal a small implement of tortoiseshell. It had a blade that folded out, gleaming steel with an edge that glinted wickedly in the light of the little lamp. Hakkai's breath caught in his throat.

"The man said it was a lady's razor—you know," and Gojyo pantomimed shaving his own dark-furred armpit. "I sharpened it real good."

"Oh, Gojyo!" Hakkai's hand's trembled as he closed it again. He tucked it carefully into his own bag, then blew out the lamp and slid under the blanket with Gojyo. "We'll have to be so careful," he whispered. "Sanzo would just be disgusted, but Goku … and I can't believe you trust me that much."

"Trust ya every time ya lay hands on me," said Gojyo, his voice thick with sleepiness. He wrapped one arm around Hakkai and pulled him over so his head rested on Gojyo's chest. "I know what y'can do. Go t' sleep."

"Yes, Gojyo." Hakkai closed his eyes. A faint image of his own fingers, gory red with blood, swam up behind his eyelids, but between one breath and the next, the meaning of the vision changed. Warm with anticipation, Hakkai fell asleep.


End file.
